


your grace

by tracyheart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, brienne is cute and cersei's heart goes KABOOM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracyheart/pseuds/tracyheart
Summary: "i used to wonder if wearing a crown was all it took to become the beloved queens i’d heard about all my life.”
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	your grace

**Author's Note:**

> i present to you a small one shot to make sure the cerseienne tag stays FED!  
> i'm not really good at writing fluff but the concept of brienne trying on cersei's crown in secret is......... so cute......... i had to write it..... anyways enjoy stan cerseienne for skin!!!!!!!

every now and then, brienne watches the light dancing atop cersei’s crown and her mind dances with it. 

not that she ever wanted to be queen - the thought of ruling anything had burdened her ever since she became the only living heir of tarth. she couldn’t lead, she thought. could never hold any power except for the little she kept to herself.

to be a ruler is one thing, to be a queen was another. to be powerful and to be loved, admired, respected. to be beautiful.

to be like cersei. brienne knew she never could be. 

still, when she sees the crown left on the bedside table she wonders, if all the strength it takes to be a queen is stored there, if she could wear it and shake off the doubt that clouded her heart for years. 

brienne wakes up late one morning, turning over and falling into the empty space in the bed where cersei’s body should be. cersei must be busy today, brienne thought, busy enough not to wake her like she usually would. she sighs, fumbling the folds in the sheets where cersei should be. 

she looks past the sheets, at the bedside table, and sees the crown left behind there. the curious child once dormant in her heart comes to life again. 

cautiously, she raises herself from the pillows and looks around the room. she’s alone, it’s okay, no one will laugh, no one will try to stop her. 

her fingers brush over cersei’s crown, falling into every groove, feeling the pointed edges indent the skin of her fingertips slightly. she holds the crown the way she held cersei’s face the first time - with caution, with fear, afraid that her brute, warrior hands could ruin it. 

and then, taking a deep breath, she lifts the crown from the table and places it on her head. 

she tiptoes over to the window and chuckles slightly when she catches a glimpse of herself. she’s still the same, awkward and lanky and unattractive, but with a silver crown wrapped around her frayed hair. 

she wonders if other people would see her the way she saw her reflection, or if the crown would be enough to change that, if anyone would take her seriously, let alone look at her, and call her -

“your grace?”

brienne jumps, the crown nearly jumping with her. she sees cersei in the reflection of the mirror, standing by the door with raised brows and the corners of her lips raised even higher. she spins around, eyelids flickering as cersei strides towards her. 

“you should have told me you were playing dress up,” cersei says. “i would have joined you. i always loved that when i was younger.” 

“no, i wasn’t trying - you left it behind, that’s all.” 

“and you got curious?” 

brienne nods, keeping her eyes to the ground, face burning from the tone of amusement in cersei’s voice.

cersei steps forward, beckoning brienne to look back at the mirror with the slight touch of her hand. she looks at brienne’s eyes in the reflection, expectant. 

“well? what do you think?” 

“what i think?” 

“is this at all what you expected?” 

“it’s… lighter than i thought.” 

cersei laughs, leaning her head against brienne’s chest. “and?” 

“i don’t think it suits me very much” brienne lifts a hand to the top of her head, fingers ready to uproot the crown resting there.

“don’t take it off yet!” cersei says as she spins around, tiptoeing to reach brienne’s hands and pull them down. “i think you wear it well.” 

“not as well as you do,” brienne sighs, lowering herself onto the chair next to them. “when i was a child, i never dreamt of becoming a ruler. but i’d always heard of young, beautiful queens in songs and stories. i used to wonder if wearing a crown was all it took to become the beloved queens i’d heard about all my life.” 

“how naive,” cersei says, tracing a finger down the side of brienne’s face. “the crown is just a decoration. it wouldn’t make you any less worthy of the throne than you already are.” she sees a look of disbelief in brienne’s eyes, one she’s determined to expel.

“you’re strong, brienne. you’re brave, you're just, you're kind. that’s what it takes to be a queen and it all comes from your heart. you don’t need a crown to prove that.” her fingers crawl up to her hair, tangling into her messy morning locks. “besides, you’re beautiful even without it.” 

“i love you,” brienne whispers, tilting her head to the side and kissing the inside of cersei’s palm. “still, i don't think i’d make a good queen.” 

“you could be my queen,” cersei says softly as she leans down, narrowing the gap between brienne’s lips and her own. “does that sound good enough?” 

“it does,” brienne says tenderly, smiling as she presses her lips against cersei's.


End file.
